


Put That Kitten Down, or So Help Me...

by biteymadangelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, for tumblr, kittens!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteymadangelofthelord/pseuds/biteymadangelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er. Cas finds a kitten? Dean says no? I'm seeing a theme here with my stories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put That Kitten Down, or So Help Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble written as a tumblr prompt. Originally handwritten. I definitely edited this when I typed it up.  
> Definitely not my best work.

"Cas, put that kitten down," DEan snapped irritably as he straightened the tie of his FBI impersonator suit. The angel was holding a small orange tabby kitten and was clearly employing the puppy-eyes technique. Dean would have to have a talk with Sam about what they were teaching Castiel.

"But It's-"

"No, Cas!" Dean glared at Castiel sternly. Their kind of lifestyle did not support owning pets and Dean knew where this was going.

"But, Dean!" Castiel protested. "It's all aone and has noone to-"

"I said no!" Dean shouted. He really just wanted to get this job done and relax with a cold beer and the latest issue of  _Busty Asian Beauties_. 

Unfortunatly, because his thoughts were occupied, Dean missed Cas' transition from semi-adorable toddler to wrathful angel of the Lord.

"Dean," Castiel growled. "You can't tell me what to-" Dean grabbed Cas by his tie, pulling him toward him. 

"Just shut up." Dean muffled Castiel's retort by slanting his lips over the indignant angel's. Cas made a low sound in his throat that sent shivers up Dean's spine.

"Dean!" Sam's scandalized voice pulled them apart. "We don't have time for you to make out with your boyfriend. This is a very serious investigation!" Or at least that's what it sounded like to Dean. 

"I'm sorry, Sam," Cas said, wiping his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve.

"That's disgusting, Cas," Sam shook his head and stalked back to the hospital they were investigating. From the accounts of some of the residents, the hospital had acquired a poltergeist. 

"Dean-" Cas started, reaching for Dean.

"You can keep the cat," Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling and took one last glance at his angel's face before following his brother.

 

 


End file.
